


Powerful & Pure

by Starr_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_writes/pseuds/Starr_writes
Summary: This story will be written in Saxon’s POV for the most part, however some scenes will need Draco’s (and maybe even Cedric’s) POV. This story will contain smut, so be advised it will be a bit *kinky* in places. There will be some things that could be potential sexual triggers so please do be advised, I’m just going to see how the story goes as I’m writing it.This story is based off of the life of the youngest daughter of a very powerful Wizard family, the Blackwood’s. In this story, Saxon is newly 18 years old going into her 6th year at Hogwarts, following in the footsteps of her older siblings, Anton, Seraphina, and Dominic, all of whom have been through and completed or are completing their 8 years there. (I've deliberately made this universe have 8 years).Saxon has a good feeling about the upcoming school year, however there is something not sitting quite right her; she can’t put her finger on it, but something seems off... her parents seem a little distracted, as do her eldest brother Anton and sister Seraphina. Is there something she isn’t being told? Is something wrong? I guess she’ll have to wait and find out...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood





	1. Let's Start the Year

“Saxon! Are you sure you’ve got everything ready for tomorrow?” Jacqueline shouted. “Erm... yeah I think so?” “Are you sure?! I’m sure you’ve forgotten something dear, have you sorted out Emmett’s cage? It needs polishing before you leave this house missy!”. Emmett was Saxon’s black eagle owl, one of a kind, purchased for her by her older sister for her 18th birthday, he resided in a golden dome shaped cage with a golden perch. “Yeah, I’ve done that don’t worry Mum, anything I haven’t done for him I will do when I get there, it’ll give me and Ava something to do, plus he can have a fly around while we’re doing it.” She replied lovingly to her mother. “Alright darling, so long as you do, he’s far too beautiful to be in a dirty cage”. 

Going through her list she made over the weeks prior, Saxon begins to double check that she’s got everything she could possibly need... it was a long way home if she forgot something. Not that she could leave Hogwarts once she’d gotten there unless she was supervised by her older brother Dominic or a teacher anyway. Being the youngest member of such a well-known family did have its disadvantages... it made you a target just as it did your friend, the infamous Harry Potter. “Emmett’s cage is clean... wand is going to be the last thing to go in... books are all in the green suitcase... robes are freshly ironed... everything else is ready to go mum... Mum??” Saxon glanced up at her mum who stood quietly in her doorway, she had a worrisome look on her face, there was something amiss and Saxon’s intuition picked up on it. Jacqueline never reacted this badly to her fledglings leaving the nest for another academic year... this was different. “Mum is there something you and Dad aren’t telling me? You’ve both been acting so suss over the last week or so... so have Ant and Sera, what aren’t you telling me?” With a quick change in her expression, the loving mother looked up and tried to comfort her youngest daughter; “It’s nothing darling, it’s just so strange that you’re leaving and going back to the school and we know Cedric isn’t going to be there with you this time... we’re just worried about how you’ll cope.” This was a lie... there was something drastically wrong, but now didn’t seem like the time to scaremonger, Saxon was so excited to go back to school and see her friends, and Draco, her mother just didn’t have the heart. She scurried away, the evening went on and their house elf carried all the small bags and cases down to the foyer ready to be loaded into the car in the morning.


	2. We're Back

It was time. There the family of six stood, the older two children and the parents of the brood waving their youngest son and daughter off for their sixth and eighth years at Hogwarts, with fake smiles and very real tears. This year would be so different from anything they’d lived through before... but there was nothing that could be done. The cogs were already turning, as were the wheels of the train... before Roderick and his beloved wife could do any more, the platform was engulfed in smoke as the train pulled away from 9 and ¾. All they could do was hope. 

Saxon was nervous, she parted ways with her big brother and started walking down the carriage isles looking for her friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron; whilst she did so, she noticed someone sat alone, her heart sank when she realised who it was. Cedric Diggory, the one and only. This was the first time she’d seen him in months. She offered him a smile and a shy wave, his eyes shot to her face and then back down to his feet. Disheartened, she quietly said “Okay then... I’ll see you when we get to school... Bye Ced”. After being one of his biggest supporters during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and being the person that he had to retrieve from the bottom of the black lake during his task there, had he really thrown 12 years of friendship down the toilet just because he doesn’t approve of her seeing Draco? She felt as though this may be a bit dramatic, Cedric however apparently didn’t seem to think so. All through the summer he had made up excuses to not attend her family functions with his family... something he never missed... maybe things would change when they'd settled back into school. In the next cart were her golden trio, accompanied by Luna and Neville, with a seat reserved for her. Hugs and stories were exchanged, and before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts. As the group were offloading their luggage onto the platform, a familiar face appeared before them; a giant of a man, the most caring man she had ever met. Rubeus Hagrid. He accompanied them to the castle doors, catching up on all of their stories from over the summer as they walked. It was so nice to see him again. Bidding goodbye to Hagrid and her friends, Saxon carried her luggage to her Slytherin bedroom and began to unpack her things.

While organising her belongings, there was a knock at her bedroom door. “Come in! I’m just putting my stuff away” she called, “not even going to ask who it is? Risky move Blackwood...” the voice sent shivers down her spine. Images of a certain tall blonde boy came flashing to her mind, and then in he came. Draco Lucius Malfoy, in the flesh, wearing a white shirt, black trousers and his Slytherin tie untied around his neck. A massive smirk across his face as he walked up to her, looking her up and down, trying not to be too obvious but failing. This was the first time she’d seen him in a couple of weeks due to having to organise her return to Hogwarts. She replied with a sweet smile and a “I don’t know of anyone else who would actually knock... Ava and Anastasia just walk in, it had to be you” she said, throwing her pyjamas at him. She walked towards him and they hugged, he kissed her forehead as they stood there. “Why didn’t you come and find me on the train? You went and sat with the loser squad instead... I don’t know whether to be insulted...” He remarked, she released him from her embrace and turned her back to him, continuing to put her things away. “Draco, they’re my friends, I know you have some kind of weird beef with Harry but it’s not nice to call them names” she replied sharply. Taken aback but wanting to push her buttons a bit, Draco replied with “Yeah and I get that, but why must you be friends with those three in particular? A scar head, a Mudblood and a Weasley... someone of your status should be hanging around with people like me.” Nothing bothered her more than that word... ‘mudblood’. Saxon spun on her heel to face him again, irritated, she replied “Don’t you EVER call my friend that word, or anyone for that matter. Hermione is no less of a witch than I am, she’s a fantastic witch, one of the most intelligent people I know, if you gave her half a chance she’d prove it to you. People of “my status” know that blood status means absolutely nothing, if you have nothing nice to say, then please leave. I won't hear you speak of my friends so poorly.” Draco’s shoulders dropped, knowing he’d pushed a boundary, he kind of apologised, grabbing her waist. “I’d like to say I'm sorry Sax... but, I’ve been told to always acknowledge people’s blood status, it's not something I can be particularly nice about, but I won’t speak badly of the Granger girl around you.” She smiled... she knew this boy would do anything she asked... or he’d at least try, even if he was half arse-ing it it was better than not trying at all. 

Draco then made himself comfortable on Saxon’s bed, just watching her, observantly, putting all of her belongings in their respective place. When she was done, she lay down beside him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, intertwining her fingers with his. The two chatted for a little while before falling asleep together. She liked this Draco, she was so comfortable around him, something she hadn’t experienced with anyone before. He was a different person now to the person he was in the previous years... or at least she hoped he was. When they awoke, it was 7pm, they’d been asleep for two hours and there was a requirement for all students to meet in the Great Hall at 7:30pm for the first feast of the year. Luckily, both Draco and Saxon were Slytherins so he didn’t have far to go to get changed. When they were ready, they walked to the Great Hall together. As they walked in, the room was alive with laughter and chatter, returning students littered the benches, the room was ignited by the light fixtures that hung from the ceiling above each house. The new 1st Years congregated in the centre of the room. It felt good to be back, it felt good to be home. Before she could even consider taking her seat, Blackwood was almost knocked flying by two squealing girls, her two best friends in the world, Ava Greengrass and Anastasia Rosencraft. These girls had been pretty much inseparable since first year, and nothing seemed to be changing that anytime soon. “Saxon oh my god, I’m so glad to see you!!” the girls seemed to screech in unisen, they all giggled while they frog marched her over to the seat they’d reserved for her at the Slytherin table. Draco went and sat with his best friend, Blaise Zabini, and the two exchanged a hand shake and pleasantries. Draco wasn’t much of a talker... but Blaise always brought out the best (and worst) in him. Dumbledore began his welcome and welcome back speeches, the sorting hat did its thing, and then the feast began. “This year is going to be awesome” Saxon heard one of the second years shout. Jeez, I sure hope so...


End file.
